This application relates generally to pattern matching, and more particularly to balancing computational and/or communication workload associated with pattern matching in a mobile environment.
Mobile applications that rely upon pattern recognition, such as augmented reality, visual searching, image recognition, etc., require a large amount of computational power. In addition, a library of target patterns must be accessible, either on the communication device, e.g. the client device, or within a remote computing device, such as a server on the Internet. Computational and target library limitations can limit usefulness and user experience of such applications. Moreover, these limitations can place an undue burden on the communication network between the client and server.